Bloody Lace
by alex4jace
Summary: Takes place at the end of "Clockwork Angel" just after Will's mysterious visit with Magnus Bane. Story focuses mainly on Will and Tessa and their forbidden love full of angst. Rated M for smut and possible lemons to come.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Bloody Lace"**_

**Takes place at the end of "**_**Clockwork Angel"**_** just after Will's mysterious visit with Magnus Bane.**

Tessa woke from a frightened dream to find Will perched on a chair in the corner of her room; his face highlighted by the soft light of an oil lamp. The sight was startling. She moved to retract to the opposite corner, questioning whether he was real or some conjured vision. Will seemed unaffected as he thumbed absently through the _Codex_ book that had been left lying on the desk.

"Will, is that you?" Tessa's heart drummed deep in her chest, threatening to explode if he didn't look up and respond. He said nothing. Although his eyes lifted to meet hers they held no sign of explanation or emotion. They were their usual dazzling blue, deemed deeper though somehow. As she held his gaze she felt she could dive into those deep pools of blue causing ripples to erupt. Wishing to purge his soul and unleash the demons that lie just beneath the surface.

He rose moving toward her with vengeful satisfaction splayed upon his lips, as they curled to form a grin. Frozen in time she could do nothing but wait for him, fearing what might come next. Remembering their last meeting and Will's unfounded cruelty, she was hopeful that this visit was of a different nature.

Her hair was tousled from sleep hanging loose in her eyes. Her white cotton nightgown exposing the long lean lines of her neck, as it swayed presumptively round her bare feet. His expression seemed approving of her inappropriate attire as he leered at the suggestive outline of her silhouette. As his presence neared, she could find no air to breath, nor voice to speak. Unable to fear him, instead she felt her longing desire for him well up inside.

His face was fully healed of the purple bruises and battle wounds that had been present just earlier that day. Now his flawless features carried with them a beautiful determination. Tessa couldn't help but wonder if this was the sensuous face that might have approached a barmaid wishing to bed her. The implication made her warm from head to toe, flushing her cheeks with color.

Will halted, only to reach across the remaining distance with his hand as he brushed the stray strands of her curling hair aside. "Tess", his voice was thick and hollow, resonating from some distant undecipherable place. Captivated by him she succumbed to his arms, as he closed the empty space between them, sealing it with his lips. Supple and subservient they wordlessly begged her for forgiveness.

Tessa was stricken, fighting internally with her own pride. She struggled to find meaning in his kiss, desperate to understand. Loosing the battle quickly she gave in, allowing the possibility that this was real; wanting it desperately.

Moving her lips against his, she could feel his relief give way. Transforming a timid embrace into a passionate display neither did little to tame. His fingers ran deep into the caverns of her hair, pulling it back to reveal the curve of her shoulder leading up to the bare skin along her neck. Guiding her head back he pulled away from her lips to run his mouth along her neckline. Continuing the path to the clockwork angel pendant marking the entrance to her chest he placed a soft kiss on its metallic surface; requesting permission to go further. Its wings gave a slight flutter upon impact, slicing Will's lip with the response they both knew to be true. This was wrong, for some unknown reason it shouldn't be, but yet it was.

Her head swam with the heat of him, the smell of him: earth, salt, and blood. A Shadowhunter's legacy carved into him. Running her hands along his arms she could feel the runes still fresh on his skin. Wanting to follow their path, see where they lead, give them meaning. She found her hands traveling the lines of his body seeking understanding.

Will followed suit, accepting the premise that he could have her, that she was his already.

* * *

><p>Sweat soaked sheets permeate Tessa's delicate skin. Her elevated heart rate still present as her trembling hands worked to secure her mind in reality. She had awoken alone in her room, the first rays of sunlight peeking through to highlight her surroundings. The room looked different, less dangerous now having returned to its boring practical usefulness.<p>

It had been a dream…only a dream.

Tessa told herself this again and again, but could not find it within herself to believe it. It had seemed so real. Will's scent still lingered in the stale air. Running to confront the antique mirror on her dresser, Tessa's mind desperately searched for confirmation. There beside her bosom at the neckline of her gown…blood soaked lace, it had been the clockwork angel's warning.

**So there you have it. This is not everything I had intended to write, but I have been caught up with lots of distractions recently. So, I thought I would go ahead and post this as a possible intro to a bigger story. I'm only going to continue the story if enough people request it. I'm a busy girl lately and I don't want to start a project I can't finish, or that might disappoint. Ha ha! Anyway if you like the story so far and you really want me to carve out time to work on it, send me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Tempted Hearts

**"Tempted Hearts"**

"Tessa snap out of it." Jem waved his hand in front of Tessa's vacant stare. "Where are you today? You haven't said a word during breakfast."

"Oh I'm sorry, just a little distracted this morning. Have you seen Will, why hasn't he come down yet?"

"Are you speaking to him again? I'm not saying he deserves forgiveness for his actions, it's just that sometimes Will punishes himself and in the process tends to hurt others around him as well. Believe me I've been on the receiving end a few times."

"Ahem...I see I'm on the tip of every tongue this morning." Will scooted into place in the seat beside Tessa, flashing a cunning grin along the way.

Tessa turned, surprised. Her face burned with a heat that was indistinguishable as she reached nervously to pat her dress and divert her eyes from his cool blue stare. "I'm quite sure you're wrong Mr. Herondale. I haven't the slightest concern for your whereabouts, probably gallivanting with drunken women all night."

"Gallivanting maybe, with a woman, but drunken by no means. This was a lady of class and distinction." Cocking an eyebrow to imply he was supremely impressed with himself.

Tessa's eyes rose to meet his. They lingered there, remembering the dream from the night before. His hands on her, trailing down the length of her body claiming ownership to everything they touched. The deep rich aroma of his freshly marked skin as her lips drank him in.

Stop it...stop it! She told herself pulling away to look elsewhere in the room. It was only a dream. Will had obviously been elsewhere last night, doing Lord knows what with Lord knows who. The thought alone of another woman garnering his attention in such a way left her feeling slighted.

Jem cut in, "Well I find that difficult to believe, I've not been witness to a single _lady_ on your arm since I've known you. I'll take your word for it however, since I haven't the time to worry with your romantic escapades. I'm quite sure Tessa can reprimand you sufficiently for the both of us." Shooting Tessa a nod of encouragement Jem rose to leave.

The heavy wooden doors slammed shut upon his departure sending an eerie echo through the dinning hall. Then silence. It lay between them, around them, threatening to suffocate them into a tomb. The hall was empty but for two sets of eyes that worked to answer unanswered questions lingering in the air. Will seemed keenly aware that he held the upper hand in this department, as evident by the cocky grin sprawled across his face. This left Tessa feeling vulnerable.

"Well Tess, haven't you anything to say for yourself?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Tessa fidgeted relentlessly, growing more and more agitated with Will's juvenile games.

Scooting in closer he lowered his head to an intimate position. Close enough that she could feel his heat, even sense the beat of his heart as it worked feverishly to keep time with hers.

"We've established my whereabouts for the evening. Where might you have been last night? You're looking a little flush, is something wrong?"

Tessa stood, shoving her chair back in a gesture that spelled out her distaste for Will's banter. Her voice rose angrier than she would have liked, giving too much away. "I've had about enough Will. I can assure you whatever you might be implying is quite uncalled for."

Tessa started to turn away, wanting to leave Will's sight before the inevitable tears would fall. A hand reached up snatching her arm before she got very far. Grabbing both arms Will shoved her up against the wall in an effort to stop her. Tessa was stunned; immobile, pinned now between Will's body and the wall. A position she felt both compelled to fight and submit to.

Damn this infernal conflict she felt towards him. Deep inside Tessa knew that although she did feel a flurry of emotions for him, there was really no question as to which side would always win. Tessa would have let no man handle her in such a manner, none but Will. She knew she wouldn't fight him, nor could she had she wanted to. Her senses were consumed by his presence in close proximity to her. His body against hers felt eerily familiar. His arms in sculpted perfection pinning her down were suddenly a welcome sensation. To submit to him; to give in to his wanton need for her, despite whether it is driven by love or lust. She wanted it. Her heart demanded it.

Her arms went limp providing invitation to free them. Though freedom was not what either of them wanted. She simply needed him to know that she was done fighting the inevitable.

Will said nothing, only peered at her as if he were seeing through her directly to her soul. He wore the look of a man in need, a calculated desperation in his eyes.

Caught up by that look, Tessa soon found the arms that had been pinning her down, now held her in a lovers embrace.

No space left between them, Will let lose his desire and she captured it freely. His lips crushed against hers with willful abandon. Tessa felt her loins ache and pulse quicken. All of this seemed so familiar. Not fantasies come to life. Not a chance encounter with a handsome stranger. But real, like a continuing story that had began and never fully unfolded.

They sank deep into the kiss, losing sense of all else. They held one another as if the world was crumbling around them leaving only each other to cling to. Her body ached for him to do more. It was such an odd sensation, one that Tessa was not expecting. She was always so sensible and reserved. Why was she unable to control herself now, only with Will? Was it a gift that he shared with many women just the same? Were they all as helpless as she?

He pulled away to look at her. Wanting to read her face, gauge her reaction. He saw what he wanted there. It was recognition in her eyes. He knew she would remember, or at least he had hoped. It was there however buried and unsure it might seem. Beneath her chest that heaved with ragged breath; beneath the clockwork angel that lay mockingly round her neck; beneath her flush face and tasseled hair, lay a memory. A memory that was all too real for him as well. She looked now just as she had looked the night before below him, her body trembling with desire for him. It was all he could do not to just take her here and now, throw her down on the dinning table and claim her.

"Will your bleeding. Your lip is cut" Tessa ran her finger across the small nick in his now swollen red lips. The only imperfection that could be found on his flawless face and it just happened to be in the same spot as it had been in her dream. With that, suddenly she knew; she wasn't sure how but she knew that it had all been real.

"Am I? By the angel! Well I deserve much worse." Will stepped back brushing a thumb across his lip with a worried expression.

"It was real wasn't it?"

Tessa looked up expectantly for Will's response. Only a nod came, accompanied by hooded eyes that were reluctant to reveal too much.

"But how? It was like a dream, but when I woke I knew it had been more. I just wasn't sure how or why."

"Do you remember last night? I mean everything."

"Yes, everything" she felt her face redden at the mere thought of it.

"I came to you in a dream; it was a spell. I sought out Magus Bane for help. He cast a spell that allowed me to enter your dream and make it reality. Whatever reality we want, we can create it there without anyone else knowing. We can't let anyone else know about the way that we feel Tess, you have to promise me."

"Why Will, why can't we just be together if that's what we both want?"

"I can't tell you everything right now; you'll just have to trust me." Brushing his lip as if remembering something he added. "Do you remember the clockwork angel's warning last night?"

"Yes, of course." Tessa lowered her eyes with disappointment, reaching to remove the necklace. Rid them of their seeming curse. Will stopped her, placing one hand against her heart where the angel lay. "No Tess! It's not that simple. For now just know that I'll find a way for us to be together, if only in our dreams, I promise I'll find a way."

**I know so far I've focused a lot on the whole love story between Will and Tessa. But darn it that's what I like. I hope you like it too. I promise I'll get into some action and adventure as the story takes shape. It can't all be about love and sex I guess…or can it? I'll try and mix it up a bit for everyone. **

**Leave me a review and let me know if you liked this chapter and who you think is hotter Will or Jace? Just throwing that out there, I know what my answer is. Team Herondale! I'll take them both. **


	3. Chapter 3 Long Kiss Goodbye

**"The Long Kiss Goodbye"**

**Sorry for the long delay on this chapter. Everyone that has been awesome enough to send me reviews and request alerts to my stories thanks for hanging in there. I was considering axing this story, but a few people seem to like it so I will do my best to keep it up. My schedule is pretty packed this summer though and I don't have much time for writing so bare with me. I'll be able to update more frequently in a month or so. Thanks for the support and please keep reviewing, I like hearing your thoughts **

Magnus glanced up from his crouched position beside the fireplace. A long day was behind him and yet a long night still lay ahead. An inability to sleep was disrupting his usual free-spirited disposition. Immortality had become a very lonely existence; along with a never ending monotony of days filled with only more of the same. Tonight however his troubled mind was on Tessa. Her gift was like nothing he had ever seen. What frayed on his nerves now was the fear of what it could mean. He had shared his theory with William, knowing that it might mean danger for the both of them. He also knew that the easiest way to protect her, protect her from what might be coming, was to tell Will. He loved her that much was obvious for anyone willing to see. Magnus knew the boy would guard Tessa with his life. This much he was sure of, but beyond that Miss Gray and her fate was still very much a mystery.

A light draft swept through the room. It swirled the fire, creating crackling embers that escaped the hearths embrace. He was no longer alone. Shadows stirred, filling the pitted worry that lingered in Magnus' gut. He began to wonder if maybe he was too late. Too late to change the course of actions that had been put into place...or to stop the man who had put them there.

Will stood by the library window, Shadowhunter gear glinting in the moonlight against an all black background of durable leather. Straps belted several Sereph blades firmly to his upper arm. From the outside of the Institute he was unseen by the mundanes walking by. Had they the ability to look through the glamour, they would uncover a fierce warrior in his perch prepared for a fight. None would face him down if they could see the cold stare that illuminated his icy blue eyes at this very moment. This was the look of a man that had been threatened. Not his life in particular, but worse was the only life that mattered to him now. His beautiful Tessa had become his only reason for anything. He feared the separation of leaving her behind to aid Magnus. Not even being able to hold her or kiss her goodbye among the crowded party that had formed in the lobby below awaiting his departure. This was necessary he was sure, it would ultimately protect her but it didn't make it any easier. Magnus had sent a fire message to the Institute only moments ago. All it had said was "He's here Will, you must come alone."

Downstairs Tessa paced the length of the foyer at a frantic pace. Her concern unshielded from the eyes that looked upon her sharing concern of their own. The others were mostly confused at the moment and leery of allowing Will this journey alone. Jessamine as usual, the only one perfectly willing to let Will walk into danger. Jem however, was frustrated at the prospect of not accompanying him. Tessa took a long look at Jem and wondered if he was in any condition to aid any one at the moment; noting his pale and weary complexion for the second day in a row.

Will rounded the corner into the room with a bitter sadness scorned on his face. It was often there and often had bothered Tessa. Now she felt like an insider to his pain. Understanding it and feeling it too. His stance was proud and stride set on a mission. A quick tilt of the head and a look away was shared between them, carrying with it a subtle tension. She wanted to wade through the bystanders, reach him and throw her arms around him and cry. Instead she stood proud and wiped the concern clean from her face knowing it was what Will wanted. Here walked her love on display. Her noble soldier off to fight a war for her but he would receive no hero's farewell. No long kiss goodbye from his damsel in distress. Charolette and the others had been led to believe that Will wore gear only as a precaution and that Magnus was not in danger but Will had been called there for council.

Tessa moved across the room matching Will's stride, catching up to him just as he reached for the door. A light brush of the arm was all that time would allow. That would have to be enough. Despite the brevity of the moment something passed between them. It was a lingering memory from a previous night when they had been able to speak more freely.

***"Tell me about your parents Will." Tessa had adopted a doe-eyed demeanor. She hated causing him pain, but at this point the pain seemed inevitable.

She was desperate to learn as much as possible about Will while she could. It was these occasional nights that they could spend together that she looked forward to the most. These dreams had become so much her new reality that she clung to them for sanity. Although the tempting thought to use this time for another purpose was always present. Tonight it would have to wait; there were too many unanswered questions. The weight of danger seemed to stir the corridors of the Institute lately. Something was coming and Tessa needed to understand her role in it all.

"My parents were Shadowhunters, brave and good. I did not deserve their loyalty."

"But you're their child; those ties run deep and there's no undoing that. No matter how badly you feel like you may have disappointed them, they would still love you. Believe me I know, I still love my brother despite everything."

"Would they? Would you love me still if you found out that I'm not what you perceive me to be?"

"William, I love you despite myself. I don't believe there is another option where you and I are concerned."

"Then hold fast to that inevitability. Know that even when we are in a crowded room and I cannot put my love on display as you deserve. I will be feeling it desperately in my heart and I will fight for us." With that, he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her with the longing of the decades that they would eventually spend apart. Tessa felt the sting of a future life without Will, her immortality punctured by the whole left by his passing.***

Tessa felt that kiss now all the way to her knees as she stood on the front steps of the Institute, separated from her love by mere inches. It was an unspoken; all the nights shared lying wrapped up in one another, heeding no boundaries. Will pulled away with those lingering thoughts in mind. He would fight for her so that he could come back to her. That was his fate; Tessa had always been his fate….


End file.
